<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Shit, Different Day by Freckles_From_Brooklyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887593">Same Shit, Different Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn'>Freckles_From_Brooklyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except they both hate each other, Jonny and Tim have a friends with benefits situation, M/M, This is just a stupid little idea I decided to write down enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim figures out that Jonny hates affection and decides to use that knowledge to his advantage. Ashes is once again sick of their shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; Gunpowder Tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Same Shit, Different Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonny d’Ville hated affection. At least, he claimed to. Any attempt to hug him was met with stiffness and no small amount of grumbling, and most other forms of physical affection were met with a gun pointed at whoever had decided to attempt to give him affection. No one on the Aurora had been able to work up the guts to try and kiss him until Gunpowder Tim decided that he was in the mood to rile up the first mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jonny!” he called, walking into the room where Jonny sat trying to fix a rip in his waistcoat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want,” Jonny grumbled. Tim leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Without looking, Jonny drew his pistol and shot Tim in the stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you thank someone for a kiss?” Tim wheezed, doubling over. “Christ, it’s no wonder why you’re still single!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D’you want me to shoot you again?” Jonny growled. “Cuz you’re sure as hell acting like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you ever so much for the kid offer, darling, but I really must be going,” Tim said, grinning as he left the room. At least he now knew that kissing Jonny worked to get him riled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim didn’t stop kissing Jonny. A quick smooch on the top of his head or his forehead or his cheek was enough to leave him fuming for the rest of the day. Jonny never shot Tim again, deciding instead to make his displeasure known through grumbling and empty threats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny and Tim stood in a hallway, having a heated argument, as usual. They didn’t even remember how this particular argument had started, but it had been going on for a few hours now and neither of them was going to concede. Spotting an opportunity, Tim decided to take a risk, leaning in and pecking Jonny right on the lips. Not wanting to be outdone by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people, Jonny tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair, yanking him back in as he tried to pull away. The kiss was aggressive and violent, all teeth and tongue, and it left both men breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you call that a kiss?” Tim panted when they finally broke apart. “Felt like you were trying to suck my soul out through my mouth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Jonny snapped, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Least I didn’t produce enough saliva to drown an octokitten! God, you’re a lousy kisser!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s rich coming from you!” Tim retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Jonny challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tim shot back. Jonny lunged, and Tim found himself pinned against the wall, Jonny’s lips on his once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashes O’Reilly was heading to the cockpit to talk to Brian when she came across the two of them, Tim still pinned to the wall by his wrists, his lips locked with Jonny’s in an incredibly intense and deeply weird battle for dominance. Ashes sighed and turned around. Looks like they needed to tell the rest of the crew to avoid that hallway again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>